


Of Baked Goods and Birthdays

by Deburine



Series: Software Glitch [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Kink, Button Popping, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine
Summary: A public appearance on Kaito's birthday, which crosses over with Valentine's Day, creates problems when Kaito finds out his fans haveallbrought him chocolate that they expect him to eat right away.  With nobody outside of Crypton aware of Kaito's weight gain glitch but Kaito far too kind to say no, he finds himself trying to conceal his rapidly swelling stomach without upsetting his beloved fans.(Mature tag because of the kink, aside from the feederism there's no smut.)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Series: Software Glitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885555
Kudos: 14





	Of Baked Goods and Birthdays

As Kaito lay on his back on the couch, he realized with some concern he wasn't going to be standing up again any time soon. He ran a thick hand along a massive belly, trying to take in the sheer size of it. On his back like this, it stuck up so high it was easily visible over the top of the couch cushions and was spreading out over the sides of his legs and covering his knees. How had he even managed to get inside the house when he was so large? Well... he hadn't done it alone, of course. He probably couldn't even walk unassisted. And as he saw his thickened limbs quivering as weight piled on to them, he doubted it would be long before he couldn't walk even with assistance.

'Maybe it's not finished...' Kaito thought worryingly to himself as he touched his belly and felt as though the flesh were spreading further right beneath his fingertips.

The thought of a day's worth of chocolatey calories continuing to pile up on his frame upset him... but really, there wasn't much he could do now. He felt his clothes continuing to strain as his android body distributed the weight more evenly. He felt sick and overstuffed, though really this was just a safety mechanism built in to remind him how much food he could eat before he would gain weight. But even if he wasn't really in any danger, he tried to massage his soft tummy to relieve some of the pressure inside.

How had he gotten this way? He'd started off the day his normal slim self, after all. And he'd been extra dutiful to watch his ice cream intake. But it wasn't ice cream that had led him to his magnificently expanded state... rather, it was his inability to say no to people who he wanted to make happy. Especially on his birthday... also known as Valentine's Day.

He let out a groan as he remembered how the morning had begun...

"Happy Birthday, Kaito!"

"Meiko? You didn't have to bake me a brownie!"

Kaito ran a hand through his hair as she set down a small plate with a thick chocolate treat on top. "Oh come on, you know me," she said with a wink, "You're the only guy I know with two birthdays, it's the least I can do!"

Kaito sat down at the table and happily dug into the brownie. Despite her tomboyish reputation, Meiko was in fact a legendary baker, and it showed as he savored every gooey chocolate bite.

"So what's with the uniform? Not used to seeing you in button-down shirts."

Meiko gestured to his white button down shirt, black pants, and blue tie. "I'm supposed to be doing some publicity meets today," he said, "It's for a new song. The Master gave me this uniform so I'd look more like a student like in the video."

It wasn't long before there wasn't a crumb remaining of Meiko's baked goods. "In fact... I really need to get going!" Kaito said, grabbing a black pullover sweater and throwing it on, "Thanks again Meiko!"

As Kaito rushed out of the house, Meiko smiled. "Of course Miku gets run of this place tonight..." Meiko said, "Hope she gets back soon though... that cake she wanted to bake for him is going to take all day..."

As Kaito wandered down the street to the ice cream parlor he was supposed to make his debut in, he was in a cheerful mood. Miku had promised him she had a "surprise" for him when he got home, and he was excited for the end of the day. And in the meantime, he was going to be able to spend his "first" birthday of the year with his fans. Due to a quirk in the way Kaito's software was completed and his body activated, he was the only Vocaloid to have two "birthdays". Usually people didn't make too much of a fuss over him, and he was fine with that - just a simple recognition of being alive was all he needed. Kaito lived off of the happiness of others. He loved being able to make people happy... especially after his initial debut had been a commercial failure. On his first birthday/Valentine's Day, only Meiko had done anything for him. After more Vocaloids came online though, he generally got well wishes and gifts from others around his home.

"AH! Kaito, Kaito, niisan!"

Kaito turned as he heard the quick footsteps of Rin Kagamine behind him. He gave the younger girl a pleasant smile. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she said as she thrust a brown bag into his hands.

"Wow, Rin, you baked too?" Kaito said, opening the bag to find several small chocolate candies inside. Naturally, he couldn't help himself in indulging in the sweet treats. "You worked really hard on this, didn't you?" he said between bites.

Soon the bag was empty and Rin appeared satisfied. "Thank you niisan!" she said with a big smile, "I'm gonna go find Len and get him his!"

By now Kaito was glad he hadn't eaten lunch, as he already felt rather sated. As he started to approach the shopping strip where he was set to spend the rest of his day, he was met by the pink-haired beauty of Megurine Luka. "Oh, Kaito, I'm glad I found you before your show started!" she said.

He saw a brown bag in her hands. "Oh, are those for Gakupo?" Kaito asked.

She shook her head and handed the bag over. "Nope, I already got him his chocolates!" she said, "I baked him... a giant chocolate samurai sword!"

Kaito looked amazed. "Is... is he even going to WANT to eat something like that? Or is he just going to revere it!?"

Luka shrugged her shoulders. "Well I don't know, but he was quite happy to get it all the same!"

She motioned to the bag of chocolate in Kaito's hands. "Anyway, those are all yours!" she said with a bright smile, "Happy Valentine's Day, and Happy Birthday!"

Though Kaito realized he should probably show some restraint, he didn't want Luka to think her hard work was going to waste. He opened up the bag and saw... fish shaped chocolate. 'Well, as long as they don't taste like tuna...' he thought to himself.

Fortunately, they did not. Luka had baked a far more bitter chocolate than Rin and Meiko, likely having thought of Gakupo's masculine tastes when she did so. But in truth, even bitter chocolate could sate Kaito's sweet tooth, but after he'd polished off the bag, he felt a little overstuffed. "Thank you Luka," he said, trying to hide his discomfort for her sake.

As Kaito entered the ice cream parlor, he saw a line of (all female) fans around the block. It made his heart sing to see so many people wanting to spend their Valentine's Day with him and not their significant others. Kaito took a seat inside of a booth, facing outside towards the front door. He was filled with excitement to meet them. As the doors opened and the first girl approached his table, Kaito gave her a warm, reassuring smile. "Thanks for coming!" he said, "What's your name?"

The shy girl was holding something behind her back. Kaito assumed it must be a piece of merchandise or an album of some sort and he reached for his pen to autograph it...

...only to have a somewhat large chocolate heart suddenly pushed onto the table in front of him. Kaito's eyes widened as he realized why she'd been so nervous. "H...Ha...HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" she shouted.

"Thank you so much!" Kaito said, deeply touched.

A moment passed before Kaito realized why the girl didn't want to leave him just yet. He swallowed. He was already quite full... but he didn't want to upset a fan, let alone the first one to show up to his publicity event today. He took a nervous nibble on the chocolate... only to find it tasted amazing. Clearly this girl had worked quite hard on it. He just focused on the taste of the chocolate and tried to ignore the protests of his stomach as he devoured even more sweets. Soon it was gone and Kaito's task was complete. The girl had a look of gratitude on her face that made it worthwhile. "Thank you Kaito..." she whispered, "I hope you have a wonderful birthday too."

The second girl approached the table with more confidence, slamming a box of chocolate in front of Kaito. "Oh... more chocolate?" he said, "I... thank you kindly. Did you want me to sign something?"

"Sure..." she said, "Um... you're gonna eat that too though, right? I mean... you... didn't like her more than me, right?"

Kaito suddenly realized he couldn't very well play favorites... as he signed the girl's album with one hand, he worked on eating every piece of chocolate in the box. Sure these were storebought, but she'd clearly spent a lot of money on the package. Not every girl who wanted to gift chocolate had baking talent. He handed the album over with a warm smile, again trying to hide his discomfort for the sake of his fan. By now though, he knew he'd been pressing his luck as his pants were feeling tight around his midsection.

Something none of the girls in the line knew, and something Kaito had desperately tried to suppress to the public, was that he had a certain flaw in his software at the moment. For Kaito was, for the time being, the only Vocaloid that could gain weight. Of course none of the women knew this, so for him to not take their gifts wasn't simply the actions of a man who'd gotten full, but the actions of someone who didn't like them. And he didn't really want to give away his secret - it was quite the embarrassing condition after all. So as a fourth fan dumped a pile of elegantly wrapped baked chocolate on his table, Kaito gave her the same warm smile he gave all his fans and dug in for her sake.

He hoped that maybe not every single person had brought him chocolate... surely there was a chance most of them just wanted autographs, right? 'I'm... I'm sure it's just this first bunch... the ones who camped out...' he tried to assure himself.

But after he'd been signing autographs for a good half hour, the flow of baked goods had yet to cease. And neither did the growth of Kaito's waistline as he'd yet to muster the courage to say "No." He could feel his stomach creeping over his pants - he hoped the pullover sweater was keeping it concealed enough along with the table. He took a moment between autographs to undo his belt and give himself a little relief without anyone catching on.

But after an hour of being friendly and eating every piece of chocolate that came across his table without a hint of complaint... Kaito found that he couldn't keep his sweater pulled over his stomach anymore in spite of him trying to tug it down without drawing attention to himself. He tried to stay seated so his belly was discretely under the table, but he started to get worried that he'd get found out when he was so exposed. And while he couldn't see it under the sweater, he could feel gaps growing between the buttons of his shirt as his stomach swelled out.

Kaito felt so many conflicting emotions - he didn't want his fans to know what was happening to him, he couldn't take the humiliation of being exposed so publicly. But so many people had shown up on Valentine's Day, with chocolate, for him. That made him unbelievably excited. People actually cared about him! It was the latter emotion that drove him to continue eating even as he felt the underside of the table brushing the top of his belly. Wait... what?!

He snuck a glance at his belly and to his alarm, it looked so round and stuck out so far it looked like Kaito had swallowed a beach ball. He ran a hand along the surface, taking in how curvy he'd gotten. He realized he should probably undo some of his shirt buttons but the thud of a bag of chocolate truffles and a nervous fan girl's laughter alerted him that he was being watched. "More chocolate, for me?" Kaito said, again perfectly concealing his worry. 'She must have been baking these all day yesterday... at least they taste good...'

The next sign of Kaito's growth getting out of hand was a sudden loosening of his shirt around his stomach. The blue-haired boy peeked under the table and saw a clear button settling along the floor. 'Did I just... pop a button off my shirt?!'

As if on cue he felt another loosening of the fabric and this time he even heard the button hit the floor. His belly was spreading its way across his lap, now with far less restriction. Kaito leaned in closer to try and conceal the forward growth of his stomach and the soft flesh slid against the cold wood. He wasn't even close to running out of fan girls... how was he going to be able to keep his belly concealed while still stuffing himself with their gifts for him?

"Kaito... Kaito.... I just wanted you to know you're my favorite Vocaloid and... I baked this plate of brownies just for you!"

"...and she gifted me a chocolate replica of my sword! I'm already looking into a way to keep it from melting, because how could I possibly do something so base as consume it?!"

Len nodded his head as the normally stoic samurai Vocaloid was yammering on. He had a hoodie over his head and sunglasses on his face - being sighted on Valentine's Day by his army of fangirls would be a disaster. He didn't even like chocolate, not that he'd fess that up to the people he lived with. He hoped walking around with someone like Gakupo who kept a sword on him at all times might be a good defense...

As he saw the lined up girls slowly going in and out of the ice cream parlor, he chuckled. "Looks like Kaito got more a turnout than he expected!" Len remarked.

"Of course he did... Kaito always underestimates his popularity. Still... are they all holding chocolates?"

The two Vocaloids looked at each other, then back at the line and sure enough, every single eager girl was clutching some type of sweet. "Uh... you don't think he'd really..."

Gakupo coughed. "I suggest we check up on him to ensure his safety."

The duo managed to enter the parlor by Gakupo using his status as a friend of Kaito's and Len claiming to be "a new UTAU" and cautiously approached Kaito's table. A few ooh's and aah's went off as he strode by confidently, but none attempted to mob him as Len knew his more wild fans might do.

Kaito was wearing a bright smile on his face as he was polishing off a box of white chocolate drops. Apparently all of the girls were so excited to see them they were really only looking at Kaito from the table up... where he still looked somewhat normal. As Len leaned down to peek under the table top, the enormous soft mound of flesh spreading over his lap told a different story. He saw Kaito sneak a hand underneath the table and try to rub his no-doubt painfully stuffed stomach, but to his fans, he was all smiles. "Kaito, I see your fans have been quite... generous today," Gakupo said.

The blue haired boy looked up to Gakupo and tried to clean some of the chocolate from his face. "Oh, hey Gakupo... Hey Len-"

Len put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "...nard. Leonard." Len finished.

Again the fans changed and again Kaito found himself presented with even more sweets. Len knew he must be feeling quite sick by now from stuffing himself. Gakupo ran a discerning eye down his body. "You know you are not required to eat all of the candy put in front of you? I'm sure they'll understand if you wait until later..."

Kaito hesitated a moment as he reached for more chocolate. Perhaps the words of wisdom had reached him. But then he looked to his fan and the girl looked somewhat hurt. "But then... they won't know I liked it, will they?" Kaito said, and her face brightened as he started stuffing himself again.

"Truly a warriors fortitude," Gakupo said.

"... maybe a SUMO'S fortitude..." Len quipped. 

From the side he was standing on, he could see Kaito's belly overhanging his thighs and the rolls forming along his sides that were pushing his sweater up. Fortunately, even as his belly grew forward, Kaito's glitch had not started spreading weight to the rest of him yet. Even so though, it was starting to get obvious to Len that Kaito's ability to hide his growth just by positioning himself was near a limit. Suddenly the man's stomach lurched forward and Len gathered he'd broken another button on his shirt as he saw it quietly hit the floor.

Apparently Gakupo had the same idea as well as suddenly a large blanket fluttered through the air. In seconds, it was completely covering Kaito's lap. 'How did he DO that!?' Len thought, 'Some crazy samurai trick!?'

"Thank you Gakupo," Kaito said after swallowing another mouthful of chocolate.

"That should keep you covered..." he said, tactfully leaving out what he was trying to cover, "When is this event ending?"

"4..." Kaito said.

That was another two hours from now...

"Well, then we shall return at 4 promptly to ensure your safe arrival home."

Len took another long look at Kaito's belly, now covered by the blanket but still easily visible to someone who knew to look out for it. He tried to imagine how big Kaito was going to be by the time they came back. Was he even going to be able to move? 'Ugh... I guess that's what Gakupo expects us to do...'

As 4 approached, Kaito was ever more grateful for the blanket Gakupo had provided. He was leaning back in the booth to try and make more room for his belly, which he'd had to spread his legs out to make more room for in the ever tightening space of the booth. By now, there was even belly fat (thankfully covered by the blanket) spilling up and over the table itself and he felt jammed in between the soft booth chair and the wood of the table. He was having trouble moving around now, reaching across the table across so much belly, though he'd brushed it off to his fans as him just keeping a pillow on his lap to stay warm in the cold ice cream parlor. None of them seem to distrust his reply, but now they were resting the chocolate right on top of him to make it easier for him to reach both things to sign and things to eat.

Kaito tried his best to keep his focus only on his fans, even as his comically oversized stomach fought for his attention. He felt so full and sick, his stomach gurgling and groaning to get him to stop jamming so much unnecessary food into it. But he could ignore it by reminding himself of one thing - these fans all loved him, and they wanted him to be happy. He wanted them to be happy too. And as the event came to an end, Kaito found himself saddened - he'd really enjoyed meeting so many people and enjoying the sweet treats they'd personally brought by for him. The heavy consequences on his body notwithstanding of course.

Just as promised, Gakupo and "Leonard" were back at the ice cream parlor as the last girls shuffled off and Kaito had finished his last chocolate treat. "He...hello..." he said nervously.

Gakupo was as collected as ever, but from the way Len's eyes bugged out behind the sunglasses, Kaito knew he'd surprised the younger Vocaloid with his growth. Now he just felt embarrassed, letting his friends see him at such an enormous size... but better them than his fans. He made to get up and out of the booth to walk home with them when he found himself in an even more embarrassing predicament. As he tried to stand, his stomach, still spilling around and over the table, wouldn't budge. He tried to push himself up, but he was wedged in too tightly. Kaito turned a deep shade of red. "I... I think I'm stuck... in the booth..." he stammered.

Helplessly, Kaito tried to pull at his stomach to get it free from the table. Len leapt under the table and Kaito felt the boys hands sinking in as he started pushing at the flab, trying to make it shift enough to grant Kaito some freedom of movement. Gakupo gripped Kaito tightly to help pull him loose, but it was still several minutes before even the mighty samurai managed to free the bloated Vocaloid from his entrapment. Kaito went flying as he came loose, knocking over Gakupo and causing Kaito to hit the floor in a spectacular belly flop as the blanket came loose. "Good... I was about to cleave the table in two," Gakupo said as he rose to his feet.

Kaito was about to try and push his heavy body back up when Gakupo simply gripped him by the arm and pulled him to his feet, letting Kaito lean against him as he tried to stay on his feet. Kaito felt his legs shaking from trying to support so much weight. Len crawled out from under the table, and Kaito expected a sarcastic jab about his fat body at any moment, but the boy seemed to show some mercy for him and simply wrapped Kaito's other arm around the back of his neck to give him some extra support.

The walk back to Kaito's home was understandably slower than usual. He took much slower footsteps, his stomach trembling and swaying with each subtle movement. He eventually made it home by 5 and his friends helped him onto the couch so he could just relax. "Thank you..." he said, trying to express his gratitude.

"I would suggest not attempting to climb the stairs until you've gotten repaired," Gakupo remarked, "I... don't know how well that might go."

Kaito nodded, just grateful to be off his feet and not jammed inside any tight spaces. Len shook his head. "Kaito, you really are too soft, you know that?" he said.

Suddenly Len realized what he'd said, and he stumbled. "I don't mean... literally..." he said, "I mean... you know those girls wouldn't have cared if you ate their chocolate or not, right? As long as you weren't a jerk about it."

At that, Kaito shook his head furiously. His head was filled with the smiling faces of all his baking-inclined fans. "I couldn't let them down!" he protested.

Len let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll catch you later big guy," he said, waving a hand in defeat, "Meiko's taking Rin and I to the movies tonight... it's kinda cute how she thinks we don't know why. May as well humor her though."

"And Luka and I have a date," Gakupo said matter of factly.

And soon Kaito was left entirely alone on the couch, his software having finally started to divert the caloric motherlode in his stomach into other parts of his body. He pulled the black sweater off, hoping to save at least some article of clothing. He only had one lone button left hanging on his belly, and as his chest began to swell slowly, he wondered how long the buttons there would hang on as they stretched from his pecs inflating.

He wasn't aware of how long he'd been lying on the couch until he heard the squeaking wheels of a small cart. With great struggle, Kaito managed to slide up into a sitting position as he saw a bakery cart exiting the kitchen, atop which sat a three-layer chocolate ice cream cake covered with candles. He finally saw the woman pushing it - his girlfriend, Hatsune Miku. The only person close to him that hadn't given him anything yet.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kai-"

Her song was cut off as she finally laid eyes on the massively obese Kaito on the couch. "-to..." she said, looking almost as embarrassed as Kaito, who felt like a beached whale in front of his perfectly slim girlfriend. He must have made quite a sight, on Valentine's Day no less... now he found himself wishing he had had more self-control so he'd look properly handsome and slim for her...

She started to pull the cart back into the kitchen. "Umm.... I can... we can wait... until you feel better..." she stammered, "You're full already, aren't you?"

The disappointment in her face... Miku must have spent all day on that cake, and now here was Kaito, bloated on the gifts of others. His stomach gurgled as if to try and talk him out of the inevitable. "I always have room for ice cream, Miku."

Miku's face lit up with joy and she finished pushing the cake towards him. She cut him a generous slice, but as she was about to hand him the plate, she seemed to notice that Kaito's size might be an impediment to him feeding himself. She grabbed a fork and shoveled a piece of cake on it, holding it towards Kaito's mouth where he obediently swallowed.

Kaito decided Miku's ice cream cake was probably the best pastry he'd tasted all day, creamy and sweet, not to mention the huge thick layer of chocolate ice cream. He ignored the pains in his stomach as he let Miku feed him the entire slice, and the smile on her face at his gluttonous bliss was worth the extra pressure. So caught up in the taste was he that he didn't realize that Miku had quickly cut him another slice and began feeding him that one as well. It wasn't until he noticed a quarter of the cake was gone that he realized he was well past a single slice, but he found himself disregarding the notion of telling her to stop. Ice cream cake didn't last long, after all. Miku didn't say a word, just continuing to slip bite after decadent bite of cake into her willing boyfriend, occasionally sneaking glimpses at his rising belly as more food entered Kaito's body.

It wasn't until Miku finally stopped feeding him that the last of the buttons on his shirt gave out, springing off dramatically as his shirt flew open. By then, of course, Kaito had managed to eat an entire cake and now he was feeling sore enough to regret that. Until Miku began to give his tummy a massage with her hands, that is. "Oh Kaito..." she whispered, "You won't let anyone be unhappy, will you?"

He shook his head, contented that his day of gorging might finally be at an end and feeling some relief from Miku's hands along his soft stomach. "Yours... was the best chocolate I've ever had..." he said.

Kaito wrapped a thick arm around Miku and pulled her on top of him. She let out a giggle as she settled in, her lithe body sinking into his flabby torso. She wrapped her arms around Kaito and gave him a squeeze as he ran a chubby hand through her hair. "I'm sorry... I don't think we can go out... I don't think I can... stand..." he said, looking embarrassed.

Miku crawled down his puffy chest, her voice above a whisper. "What I had in mind for tonight... does not require you to stand up... my Valentine's birthday boy..."

As much as Kaito loved knowing how many people had shown up for him today, in this moment, all he cared about was the woman in his arms. The woman who loved him, even when he didn't have any fans, even when he was so incredibly, grotesquely fat. Miku ran a thin finger along his round cheeks and pulled her dear Kaito in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally put this out *during* Software Glitch, but it clearly takes place afterwards so I'm re-uploading it in that order as well. Still a rougher fanfic but I have an easier time looking back on it because it's closer to showing off the sweet side of Kaito's personality that leads him into these circumstances in the first place. It also let me show off more character interactions and now that I look back a lot of those stuck around for the future stories in this series.


End file.
